Does it have to be this way?
by Izzy Montague
Summary: ((Rewritten!)) Midnight is a college student, and she's got some strange powers. But when the King Of Mishchief begins courting her, will she fall for his charms, or ruin his plans by making him really fall for her?


I rubbed my face, as I sat up. Another stupid late night with my friends, and I probably over slept. I looked at my clock. "Son of bitch!" I jumped up, and out of bed, rushing to get dressed. I had my shirt pulled over my head, and a go cup of coffee in my hands as I raced to class.

My name is Midnight. I'm 19 years old, and I'm a college student at New York University. Everyone still has to attend class as normal, despite the rebuilding process from the Battle of New York. Almost everyone on campus lost a loved one to it. Almost. I've been alone my entire life. When I was five, I think, my parents just left me. Or maybe they died. I don't remember. All I know is I'm and only child who somehow managed to stay away from child services. When they found me, I was 17 so not much they could do there.

Now, I'm not quite sure that that was a bad thing. I have a power. It's a mental power, so noticeable in fact, that Professor Xavier from the Xavier Insistute for Higher Learning wanted me to attend his school. I said no. My power is different, because I can use people however I want. I can make them drop to the ground in pain, or even have them steal stuff for me. They never remember it. How do you think I got a full ride to this joint?

"Oof!" I slammed into someone. Looking up, a tall raven haired man stared down at me. His eyes sparked with mischief and something else. "Shit, sorry!" I said. He extended a hand to help me up. I took it. The man smiled graciously.

"Tis no trouble, young lady. May I ask your name?" He said. His voice sounded British, but I couldn't quite place it. So much for a Linguistics major.

"Um, my name is Midnight." I brushed my hair behind my ear with my free hand. His smiled widened.

"I am Loki." He finally let go of my hand. Before I could stop it, a girlish giggle escaped my lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, but I really have to get to class!" I took off around him, leaving the smiling, well dressed man in his place. But his eyes were burned into my head the entire day. I couldn't forget that spark of mischief and determination. But there was something else hidden behind that. I couldn't put my finger on what.

I was walking back to my dorm, when I literally bumped into Loki again.

"Excuse me." I said. He turned to me, and smiled. "Loki, oh, hi." I blushed lightly, and clutched my beginning calc book to my chest. I failed the test to test out of math.

"Hello, Midnight. I was troubled, earlier, to see you in such a rush, and seeing as it is getting dark, I thought I should escort you back to your apartment." He held out his arm, so I really couldn't say no.

"Thanks. I live in rough neighborhood anyway." I lied. Queens may not have been the best place to live, but I was in a better part of Queens. Loki took my arm, and my book. We walked quietly for a few minutes back towards my house. "So, um, why did your parents name you Loki?" He chuckled.

"I do not know. I believe they thought it suitable for me. Why is your name Midnight?"

It Was my turn to laugh. "Well, I don't know. I never did have the chance to ask them. I don't have any family, or very many friends for that fact. I've just always been a loner. Sort of like the Midnight hour, I suppose." I explained. Loki listened intently. It was nice, being able to explain everything without worrying.

"I see. I myself have been forced throughout my childhood to entertain my own company. I can recall having to spend more time in my library than with the company of others." He seemed lost in his kind as we walked into my apartment building.

"Can...can I have my book back? We're-"

"In the building, but not at your door. Shall we?" His eyes focused again, sharper, as though he had hardened something in his heart. I sighed, and led him to my door. I was on the third floor, fifth apartment. I unlocked the door, and while I was putting my keys away, he opened the door. "My, you are...well.." He saw the filth.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not use to company, so I don't keep it clean much."

"I see." He was highly troubled by the mess. "Midnight, would you be opposed to allowing me to see you again?"

"No-I mean, yeah- I- Yes. You can come over any time you want, I'll just make sure my house is clean next time." I laughed, he smiled.

"May I return tomorrow, say, eight in evening?"

"I'll see you then."

"Goodnight, my dear." He kissed my hand, and left. I was flushed, and weary. Who the hell was this guy, and why was he so interested in me?


End file.
